1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device having an antenna and particularly relates to a mobile terminal device that is waterproof and has an uncomplicated antenna attaching mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, in a cellular phone, a coupling unit is used to couple a movable-side housing having a display panel to a stationary-side housing having an operation panel in a foldable manner. Moreover, an external antenna is attached to the cellular phone for reception of radio waves. The antenna can be attached to the outside of the stationary-side housing in a foldable manner (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-60396).
Given below is the description with reference to FIG. 7 of a conventional antenna attaching mechanism for attaching an external antenna to a cellular phone. FIG. 7 is a diagram for explaining a case when an external antenna is attached to a cellular phone in a conventional manner.
As shown in FIG. 7, an external antenna 300a is fixedly attached to a chassis 155 arranged inside a stationary-side housing (a stationary-side front case 110 and a stationary-side rear case 120) of a cellular phone 10. The chassis 155 is also used as a waterproofing member.
More particularly, as shown in FIG. 7, the chassis 155 is a substantially L-shaped chassis arranged inside the stationary-side front case 110 and the stationary-side rear case 120. A screw through-hole 156 is created on a predetermined position on the chassis 155.
An antenna shaft 325 of the antenna 300a has a screw hole 326 in which a screw 160 is fixed. First, when the antenna 300a is inserted between the stationary-side front case 110 and the stationary-side rear case 120, the screw 160 is inserted through the screw through-hole 156 of the chassis 155.
Subsequently, the screw 160 is wound through the screw hole 326 on the antenna shaft 325 such that the antenna 300a is attached to the chassis 155.
As shown in FIG. 7, when the antenna shaft 325 of the antenna 300a is attached to the chassis 155, the bottom surface of the inserted tip of the antenna shaft 325 abuts against a connecting terminal 141, which is fixed to a circuit board 140. As a result, an electric connection is established between the antenna 300a and the circuit board 140.
However, in the case of the above-mentioned configuration, it is necessary to separately perform processing operations such as creating the screw hole 326 on the antenna shaft 325 such that the screw 160 can be wound therethrough or fabricating an abutting surface (flat surface) on the bottom surface of the antenna shaft 325 such that the connecting terminal 141, which is fixed to the circuit board 140, abuts against that abutting surface.
Moreover, use of the chassis 155 for attaching the antenna 300a to the cellular phone and for waterproofing the cellular phone leads to an increase in the number of components in the cellular phone. Furthermore, the amount of space required to arrange the chassis 155 gets in the way of downsizing the cellular phone.
Moreover, because the antenna 300a is attached to the cellular phone at an early stage of assembly of the cellular phone, there is a possibility that the antenna 300a gets damaged during the remaining assembly.